


i reached out in all directions and tried to hold you in my arms

by swimthewholeriogrande



Series: If I Can Make There, I'll Make It Anywhere [10]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Slow Sappy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande
Summary: Sometimes, all they needed was each other.





	i reached out in all directions and tried to hold you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all so yeah it's been a WHILE  
> I've been super busy with school and I've also started writing a lot of Brooklyn Nine-Nine (go check it out xoxo) so sorry it's been so long!  
> Hope you enjoy and that anyone actually remembers this series, please comment suggestions for other scenes if you have em! X

It had been maybe one of the worst days of Davey's life so far. 

It had started with him waking up late and having to drag Les out of bed, which of course made the younger boy fly into a strop; he'd then been late for his morning classes, gotten yelled at by his Latin teacher, and had his knuckles hit five times with the dreaded wooden ruler. By the time he forced himself to the lodging house to see Jack, he was so exhausted that he almost burst into tears at the sight of the other boy's face.

Jack knew something was wrong right away, of course, and he put down whatever he was sketching without a word. "Davey, baby," he murmured, letting Davey collapse beside him on the bunk, "s'matter?"

Davey just groaned, turning his face into Jack's shoulder and thanking God that none of the other newsies were around to see his meltdown. "Long story," he replied, and Jack's huge warm hand cupped the back of his neck. 

"What can I do?" Jake asked softly, and both of them already knew. 

Sometimes, sex was just what was needed - it might not have been the healthiest coping mechanism, but Davey just wanted to get out of his head, and what better way to do that than sex? He let Jack guide him gently onto his hands and knees without protest, letting the tension bleed out of his body as Jack tugged his trousers down his hips. 

"Relax, Dave." He could feel Jack's breath against his ass, his thighs, and it made him shiver. "M'gonna take care of you."

The first lazy pass of Jack's tongue over his hole made Davey jump, but like always he gave into it. Jack's fingers were almost bruising as he held Davey's hips, encouraging him to buck back into the wet, warm tongue that was making his toes curl in just the right way. Davey could feel himself going bright red, his breathing hitching as Jack tongue-fucked him until the other boy seemed satisfied.

"Good," Jack hummed, pulling away and chuckling when Davey's hips jerked back to follow him. "You ready?"

"Wait." Davey wriggled onto his back and stripped his shirt off. Jack did the same as both of them kicked out of their trousers until they were skin to skin, and Dave could feel Jack's cock hot and heavy and leaking against his stomach. Jack was smiling crookedly, and it made the last bit of tension ebb out of Davey's body. 

"Ready," he sighed, and Jack bent one of his legs up to his chest and pushed in. The stretch burned in the best way, and Davey shut his eyes and felt all his air leave him in a panting exhale; this was all he wanted. This was what he needed. 

When he opened them again, Jack's eyes were huge and dark, liquid intensity. He pulled out gingerly, length dragging deliciously against Davey's prostate, and then snapped his hips back until they were flush with Davey's ass - slowly, lazily, maybe the least urgent he'd ever been.

"How does that feel?" Jack asked, and Davey kissed him, open-mouthed and just as slowly as Jack was fucking him. 

"You know it feels amazing," he scolded lightly, "always, Jackie."

Jack grinned and kept the pace; Davey ran his hands down Jack's sides and back, felt the muscles working under smooth, slick skin, and then grabbed a handful of Jack's hair without warning. It made the other boy hiss, his hips stuttering, and lean his head into the touch. Davey's heart swelled with affection; _my Jack_ , he thought, and smoothed down what he'd yanked. His fingers trailed over Jack's mouth and Jack's tongue flicked out over his thumb, making him laugh. 

It was slow, and that was lovely, but Davey knew he needed a little more for the coil in his stomach to fit unwind. He wrapped his leg around Jack's hips and pulled sharply at his hair again, and Jack seemed to get the message and picked up the pace. 

The sound of skin hitting skin was obscene, and again Davey was thankful no one else was home. Jack leaned down and mouthed at his jaw and, like he was reading his mind, whispered, "Ain't you glad you caught me alone?"

He thrust harder than before suddenly, hitting the magic spot with practised ease, and Davey's body jerked. "Yes - ah!" His cock leaked between them. "Yeah, I - Jack -"

Jack purred against his throat, his hand moving to thumb at the head of Davey's cock, and Davey almost yelped. "Less stressed now, I bet, Dave, huh?" he asked smugly, and Davey could barely answer. He clenched down in retaliation, just to see Jack lose his composure, and sure enough the other boy grunted, eyes going wide and wild. 

"I won't last," he ground out, "feels so good, Davey -"

"Me neither." Davey could feel lightning in every pore. "You can, Jack, s'okay -"

Jack seemed to need nothing more than that; he came with a shout, pulling out at the last second and spilling onto Davey's stomach, his hands shaking against Davey's hips. Davey didnt last a second more before a strangled version of Jack's name was leaving his lips and his feet slid across the sheets, eyes blind with pleasure. 

Jack collapsed on top of him with a contented huff, a warm and heavy and familiar weight. Davey waited until he could breathe again before he fumbled for Jack's hand and squeezed it once; Jack squeezed back, and that said all that they needed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
